This disclosure relates to channel degradation detection for communication systems.
Communication systems can communicate over a wireline channel that includes a cable, connectors, and on-board components. Further, in some systems, transmission and reception occur over the same cable including the same wire pair within the cable (e.g., as can occur in applications including half-duplex or full duplex communication systems). As such, a communication system can use echo cancellation to remove echoes of a transmitted signal from a received signal. A communication system can use equalization on a received signal to flatten a frequency response of the channel and remove time-domain Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI).
In some implementations, communication systems are based on the wireline Ethernet standard as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3. In some implementations, communication systems are based on the IEEE 802.3bp standard (1000BASE-T1) for gigabit Ethernet over a single twisted pair for automotive and industrial environments. In some implementations, communication systems are based on the IEEE 802.3bw standard (100BASE-T1) for 100 Mbit/s Ethernet over a single twisted pair for automotive applications. In some implementations, Ethernet based communication systems include a Physical Coding Sublayer (PCS) for auto-negotiation and low-level encoding; a Physical Medium Attachment sublayer (PMA) for framing, octet synchronization, octet detection, scrambling, and descrambling; and a Physical Medium Dependent sublayer (PMD) that relates to the physical characteristics of signal transmission and reception.